


Victory Dance

by morbiditty



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on "High Noon", Boss/Employee Relationship, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbiditty/pseuds/morbiditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won. Hardman was gone, Jessica had gained back control, and it was all thanks to their late night shenanigans. So it's no surprise when Harvey shows up at Mike's with a huge bag of weed, just moments before Mike could work up the courage to call over his married ex-girlfriend. </p><p>
  <em>He was horny, lonely, and high, which was a bad cocktail when the person he was with was a lawyer with a penchant for snarkiness and womanizing. He was already hard within his pants, and it was getting uncomfortable.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Dance

> _"But when something like that happens, people don't make smart choices."_

Harvey had shown up on Mike's doorstep just minutes before the younger man had worked up enough shame-filled courage to call his married ex-girlfriend over. He was a little mad when he had opened the door to the insistent knock to find his boss pushing past him, making himself at home on his couch. All anger faded when Harvey had taken a huge bag of weed from his pocket and held it up with a shit-eating grin. Mike hadn't been able to argue with that.

Now they were watching TV and eating pretzels. Apparently, Harvey brought the weed, so Mike "brought" the pretzels. And it was okay, because while Harvey was busy with his munchies, Mike was getting higher than he'd been in a long time. Everything became funny and interesting as they sat together on the couch watching stupid reruns on TV. Within a couple hours he was practically catatonic.

That was why, when Harvey found the remote and started channel surfing, Mike got annoyed. "Hey, I was watching that!" he complained and tried to snatch the remote out of his boss's hand. Even when high Harvey had quick reflexes, and held it out of arm's reach. The associate lunged for it. Before he knew it they were fighting over it, Harvey laughing and Mike on top of him, saying, "Give it! Give it to me!" and trying not to devolve into a fit of giggles.

Harvey only laughed louder and refused to let go, until Mike managed to slip his fingers between his hand and remote and yanked the remote. "Don't break it!" Harvey said, letting go. Realizing that Mike now had it, he lightly shouted, "Hey!", not angry in the least. "We're not watching that stupid— c'mere! We are _not_ watching that stupid show!"

Harvey grabbed at him and reached for the remote, but Mike reeled out of the way. He leaned back too far and lost his balance, and the lawyers fell into a heap on the floor, knocking into the coffee table and shoving it away with a loud screech. Neither were hurt, and they couldn't stop giggling like mad as they continued to weakly fight. Harvey, now on top, got his legs beneath himself and sat straddling Mike's stomach. The associate's arms flailed as he tried desperately to keep the remote away from him.

"Give up," Harvey ordered, trying to sound threatening and failing badly. "There's no way you can win against me."

Mike only laughed. It was hard to take Harvey seriously like this, his tone full of mirth and eyes crinkled happily. He could only laugh harder when his hands were caught and Harvey shoved them to the ground. Gasping, he said something like 'can't laugh anymore, my stomach hurts' and barely struggled as Harvey held his wrists down with one hand while shimmying the hunk of plastic out of his death-grip. Knowing he'd lost, it was a matter of principle not to surrender quite yet, even though Harvey's strong, warm body was pinning him down completely.

Finally Harvey wrenched it free and held it up like a trophy, crowing, "I told you! You can't beat me, kid. I am soooo much stronger than you."

"It's not fair!" Mike whined playfully, chuckling. "You tackled me!"

"All's fair," Harvey mumbled, blinking languidly and studying the remote like it was an alien artifact. He found the correct button after a moment and twisted to point it at the TV. The TV flickered through a few stations, Harvey staring at it intently.

While he was busy with that, Mike was staring at Harvey above him. He realized suddenly—though only somewhat as it has been brewing in the back of his mind for a bit now—that _Harvey Specter_ , the dashing asshole that happened to be his _boss_ , was straddling him on the floor of his apartment. Yeah, not exactly a shocker, but his inebriated brain was constantly trying to play catch-up to what was happening. And it was _fun_ , except another part of him thought that this was an appropriate time to find this situation _arousing_.

He was horny, lonely, and high, which was a bad cocktail when the person he was with was a lawyer with a penchant for snarkiness and womanizing. He was already hard within his pants, and it was getting uncomfortable.

He took a moment to take a couple deep breaths before he pleaded, "Are you gonna let me up?"

Harvey glanced down at him as if surprised. "Oh, yeah," he said, sounding distracted. He clambered off clumsily, his back thudding into the coffee table and shoving it with another screech against the TV stand. He wallowed on the floor beside Mike for a second before getting his bearings with a hand on the surface next to them. He knocked something from the clutter onto himself, but it wasn't going to stain his suit so he didn't seem to care.

Thinking he was distracted, Mike reached down and adjusted himself within his trousers as surreptitiously as possible.

Harvey lurched up first, getting his feet under himself and fluidly, if not gracefully, spinning to land with a flop and satisfied sigh onto the couch. Mike crawled out from beneath his legs and up beside him, not caring that he probably looked pathetic. Once he was settled in, Harvey glanced over and stared pointedly at the bulge in his pants. Mike looked mortified as he grabbed a couch pillow and covered it. "Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Don't be," Harvey said, lolling his head back and forth against the back of the couch in lazy disagreement. "I'm flattered." He smiled, and there were those crinkled eyes, now with more silent mockery.

Affronted, Mike said, "No no no, this isn't—" When Harvey rose his eyebrows at his useless protesting, he very forcefully declared, "I get horny when I'm high, this isn't—" He indicated between them vaguely, but the meaning was obvious. Harvey broke into a big grin, and Mike groaned and looked away from him, using the movie playing on the TV as a distraction.

The pillow was wrenched away from him and Harvey put it behind his head, ignoring Mike's shocked stare for just long enough that when their eyes met they both ended up laughing. Mike huffed as he laughed, in disbelief over Harvey's audacity.

The laughter trailed off and they began watching the TV. For a few minutes they sat in silence with the movie playing, but Mike wasn't really focusing on the TV. He was imagining what it would be like if Harvey reached over and stroked him to orgasm. Or if Harvey slid off the couch onto his knees to suck him off. Or if Harvey straddled him again, on the couch this time, and put his own hard cock in Mike's face.

His thoughts had his cock throbbing, and he absently palmed at it, so absorbed in his thoughts he forgot that Harvey was right beside him casting him sideways glances.

"You have a thing for older women?" Harvey asked, and when Mike startled with his hand flying off his trapped erection like it had caught fire, he indicated the TV with the remote he had held onto. An old woman was on the TV, not doing anything particularly sexual but she was the sole focus at the moment.

Mike immediately burst out in a, "No!" and looked weirded out, glancing between Harvey and the TV. "I— I was—" he began, but quickly realized he had _no_ alibi, and no brainpower to think of one. "—thinking… about…" He trailed off here, ashamed and knowing full well he was digging his own grave. Especially when Harvey was giving him that look that said, 'you can't bullshit the bullshit master'.

"Mike," Harvey said, scolding but gentle. "I don't mind. It's your apartment, you do what makes you feel comfortable."

Mike could only stare. Was his boss giving him permission to… masturbate… in front of him? It was all kinds of wrong, and he hadn't even known this was a kink of his, because holy hell it was _hot_.

"Uh, right," he finally forced out, trying to look skeptical. "'Cause you kind of barged in here and interrupted my plans for the evening."

"A date? With who?" Harvey asked, sounding genuinely curious for a second before answering himself, teasing. "Your hand?"

Offended, Mike scooted back to sit up higher and replied, "For your information, _no_. But what does it matter who?"

Harvey's eyebrows rose so high Mike thought they might retreat back into his gelled hair line. "I never took you for a one-night-stand type," Harvey simultaneously accused and praised in one breath.

Mike sighed, aggravated. This had stopped being fun. He stared at the TV without seeing it and shook his head. "Like you said yesterday, it's been a rough week. After our victory today, I wanted a warm body to share my celebratory mood with." His gaze dropped and he slumped. "Probably for the best this way, though."

"Why's that?" Harvey asked, tossing the remote into the mess on top of the misplaced coffee table.

"She's married," Mike admitted, "And I was going to call her." His head fell back against the top of the couch, guilty feelings etched across his face.

"That's it?" Harvey asked.

Mike looked over, consternation written into the lines of his eyebrows. "You're not gonna go all father-figure on me?" Harvey gave him a look. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but…"

"Call her," Harvey suggested.

"What?"

" _Call her_ ," he repeated, raising his eyebrows. He got up and hunted for his jacket, not remembering where he'd put it when he finally took it off.

Not realizing what Harvey was doing or implying, he exclaimed, "No! I'm not gonna call her!"

Harvey went still, then turned where he was and put his hands in his pockets. For a moment he stared, then said, "Because you have me, now?"

Another flash of fear appeared in Mike's eyes before he played it off like the idea was ridiculous, "Pfft", and looking away with twisted lips and a shake of his head.

"Aw, look at the poor rookie," Harvey said in a cutesy voice and walked over to stand before Mike. "You don't have to look so frightened of the idea."

Mike shifted uncomfortably in his seat and muttered, "But, you're right." He looked up at Harvey, who seemed surprised by the candid admission, and shrugged. "It's better, actually. Completely guilt-free." His hand illustrated this with a straight, horizontal gesture before flopping onto the arm of the couch.

Harvey tilted his head. "I guess I shouldn't have assumed you didn't have plans. But it's not too late to call her."

"She'd know I was high, Harvey," Mike said. "I don't think she'd be up for cheating on her _husband_ if she thought I was calling her over because I'm high."

Sounding amused, he uttered, "Why can't you just admit that I'm sexy?" He paused to smile self-confidently and pointed. " _You_ know it." His finger moved toward himself. " _I_ know it."

Mike covered his face with both hands and mumbled, "Oh my god." He was too high to deal with this.

He felt Harvey's body land on the couch beside him with a solid _whump_. Too scared to look, he didn't see the hand until it was too late. The touch on his thigh made him gasp.

"Is it because I'm a man?" Harvey asked huskily, from a distance way closer than he needed to be.

Mike's hands lowered to show that he was blushing and couldn't meet Harvey's eyes. "No," he said, voice a higher pitch than normal. "It's because you're my _boss_."

Harvey sat back and studied him. "What, are you gonna charge me with sexual harassment?"

"No!" Mike's eyes skittered over his face, but wouldn't look straight at him.

"Good."

Mike gasped again as he felt the hand on his thigh grip him tight. Fingers scraped over his chin, turning his lips toward Harvey's in time for his boss to close the distance. As their lips met it was tentative and soft. It felt good, and for a moment Mike's mind went blank. He automatically pressed closer, sealing them together.

The associate's heart raced, and he could hear and feel Harvey's quickening breaths echoing his own. He cupped Harvey's smooth jaw and clutched at him, keeping him there for when he boldly opened his mouth and licked at the other's lips.

An answering tongue met his and the kiss deepened, sending shivering heat through both of them. Mike's hand moved to Harvey's neck. Harvey's pulse was thudding in his throat, and it thrilled him to think that the normally stoic, unflappable man was just as excited as him. He moaned and was rewarded with an answering, eager moan.

Maybe it was because he was high, but Mike was lost in the kiss for a long time. Until he felt a hand palm over his erection. He retreated, an appreciative gasp ghosting over Harvey's face before their eyes lazily opened and Harvey saw Mike's sudden panic.

"Wait," Mike breathed, out of air like he'd just run a marathon. "Why are you doing this?" His eyes searched Harvey's.

Harvey's face softened, eyes half-shuttered. "Relax, I want this," Harvey said quietly. He had a better control over his tone, but it was still obvious that he was worked up by the way he eyed Mike's lips and didn't remove his hand. He surged forward and captured Mike's lips again.

Just like before Mike's mind went blank. He shuddered as Harvey bit teasingly at his lower lip before licking his way inside. The older man took control now. He kissed him deeply, as if trying to convince him, and Mike allowed it. Then the hand rubbed.

Eyes squeezed shut, Mike flinched backward with a moue of pleasure. They stared at each other an awkward moment until he questioned, "This— this isn't weird for you?" He met Harvey's lustful gaze uncertainly.

Harvey huffed, frustrated. " _Mike_ ," he said, with obvious disapproval. It made a rock drop in Mike's stomach. He continued, "If you're looking for a ring, trust me—" He shook his head just a little, giving him a skeptical look. "—it's never gonna happen. Just accept this for what it is." He trailed his fingers up Mike's shoulder to the back of his head.

But Mike wouldn't be drawn back into the kiss. "And what is that?" he asked sternly.

Harvey's hands went still and he looked intently at Mike, eyes red from the weed but aware. It took him a moment to say, "A celebration. We won, Mike." He smiled genuinely, almost affectionately. "And it's thanks to—well, mainly me, but also _you_. And I wanted— _want_ —to show my appreciation by…" He shrugged a shoulder. "By making sure you weren't alone. You should be celebrating, not moping. If this," he squeezed Mike's hard member, making him gasp wantonly, "is how you want to celebrate, I'm game."

Mike assessed Harvey quietly as he tried to think past the lust pumping hotly through his system. Before Harvey could dislodge whatever idiotic notion had gotten stuck in the young man's head, he declared, "You're lonely, too." His blue eyes, also stained with red, narrowed in understanding.

Harvey's eyes glinted with fake mirth. "Okay, don't start projecting your problems onto me."

Mike didn't care. He already knew. Harvey wanted whatever Mike would allow him. It wasn't anything serious, or beautiful, or desperate. It was lust and being high and camaraderie. He felt much better about this and didn't try to get Harvey to admit it, because he probably never would. He just leaned forward. Harvey's lips parted in anticipation of another kiss, but before Mike got there he re-aimed just slightly to kiss his jawline.

Harvey offered his neck and Mike traced it with a line of kisses before sucking on the skin with a soft press of his lips. Harvey urged him harder into his neck with his hand on the back of his head, gasping. When he felt his associate's smirk against his skin he muttered, "You little shit." Mike laughed against him as he searched with his mouth for a spot that would make Harvey moan.

An insistent tug on his belt buckle momentarily interrupted his quest. He went into disrobing mode, expertly tugging up Harvey's shirt from within his pants and beginning to unbutton it from the bottom up. He did it carefully so it took a long time, but Harvey didn't seem to mind, busy with Mike's belt and then his pants.

When Harvey fished his hard cock from within his boxers, Mike sat back with a groan to look down at Harvey's gorgeous hand fitting around it. "Oh fuck," he said, voice trembling. He was momentarily distracted from trying to get the other's clothes off, especially when they kissed again, Harvey's mouth hungry for his.

When they eventually took a break from that to breathe, Mike ordered, "Clothes, off, now."

Harvey smiled, and Mike smiled back. The last few buttons came undone within a couple seconds and then Harvey was throwing his shirt off his shoulders. With a few tugs he slipped the sleeves off his muscular arms. Mike rubbed himself as he watched this, obviously further aroused from the revealed flesh.

Harvey began to fold his dress shirt before losing patience and throwing it on the back of the sofa. He gave Mike a disagreeable look when the younger man giggled a bit, before grabbing the collar of his undershirt and tugging it over his head and arms in a fluid motion. His torso came into full view and Mike moaned aloud at what had been hiding beneath, rubbing himself rougher.

All this time a suit had always been covering such a hot, toned body. He vaguely recalled hearing that Harvey liked to box, and he wondered when he found the time to exercise because _damn_.

Harvey grinned at his reaction as he began undoing his belt. His attention fell on Mike's cock as he absently licked his lips.

The associate was so aroused he thought he'd burst. Harvey seemed to be on the same page, because he hurriedly undid his pants and tugged them down and off.

Mike did the same, carefully avoiding wrenching his erection with his boxers as he pushed off everything on his lower body onto the floor. Beside him Harvey tugged each pants leg off, not letting them touch the floor, and then lay the pants over the back of the couch beside his shirts. Mike would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so enraptured by Harvey half-hard in his briefs. The briefs were a royal blue and incredibly form-fitting, complementing his package and ass perfectly. "HUGO BOSS" was scrawled in a large formal font around the waistband.

Unable to help himself any longer, Mike reached over, abandoning his cock in favor of Harvey's. Harvey groaned in pleasure and leaned back, presenting his body as Mike gently felt him through the soft cotton. Mike's other hand explored the warm expanse of skin normally hidden by a shirt.

The lawyer grabbed Mike around the waist and hauled him closer to kiss him. As the associate's hands roamed greedily, he focused on unbuttoning Mike's shirt quickly, his mouth never leaving Mike's as he did so.

He was practically ripping Mike's shirt off, so Mike gave up on exploring his boss's body to gently take over. While he was busy with that, Harvey got impatient and slipped off the couch onto his knees, putting his hands on Mike's thighs. The associate opened his legs to accommodate him and stared, frozen, as Harvey's mouth descended toward the head of his cock and licked. At the feeling, his head snapped back and he sucked in a shaky breath. Taking that as the permission it was, Harvey wrapped his lips around him and lowered his head slowly, laving his tongue over the fleshy head and then shaft as he went.

Mike, high out of his mind as he was, could barely comprehend that _his boss_ was on his knees sucking him off in nothing but his underwear. His shirt was unbuttoned but he hadn't gotten the chance to take it or his undershirt off; that didn't seem to matter.

He watched as Harvey grasped the base of his cock and guided it deeper into his throat. The older man looked up as he heard Mike moan in pleasure, and that was the hottest thing Mike had ever seen. Just like that Harvey began bobbing his head, sucking and licking. His hand smoothed up Mike's pale, flat stomach to push the white tee further up, and held it there.

The young lawyer couldn't help but close his eyes and arch back while trying not to thrust up into that wet heat. He felt undone, completely at Harvey's mercy. All he could do was think about how good and hot and slick the mouth around his cock was.

Within moments he felt the pleasure building to a point that was dangerously close to coming. He lifted his head to look down with great effort, staring down the line of his heaving chest to see Harvey sucking him down over and over. His normally perfect hair was just barely mussed, stray hairs sticking out awkwardly in spots. If he hadn't already been so close, the thought alone of messing up his perfect 'do would get him there. But he didn't have the strength for that. In fact, he needed Harvey to stop soon or he would finish too early.

He desperately gasped, "Hold on. Stop, stop Harvey."

Harvey dragged his mouth off, licking at the wetness that had gathered thickly over his lips as he gazed up at Mike. Mike had to close his eyes with a frantic groan as he willed himself not to come at the sight. When he felt more self-assured, though Harvey had taken to jerking him off in slow but strong movements, he met his curious look and said, "Oh fuck that's good. But give me a sec, I'm so— so close."

A devious smile stretched Harvey's face. "It's okay, rookie. You can come. After all, we've got another player ready to come to bat."

Mike groaned. Baseball metaphors? Really? But the permission made his cock throb; he _did_ want to come, and badly.

"Besides, you're young. Don't tell me you can't get it up again tonight," Harvey said lasciviously.

"I— could," Mike admitted, strained. He moaned deeply as Harvey began to suck his cock again. He bucked against it, unable to stop it, but Harvey's strong hands were holding him down. And that almost did it, having Harvey hold him down to take his cock just how he wanted it.

He wondered what it would be like for Harvey to clamber on and ride him into the couch. "Oh shit, yes, so good," Mike groaned between panting breaths. He groaned loudly as the pressure around his cock increased, felt himself a step behind an orgasm.

"Oh please," he pleaded. "Yes," he chanted. "Yes, yes, yes…"

His back arched as he came, cock pulsing within Harvey's mouth. He moaned loudly before he felt his lungs clench shut. The intense wave of pleasure didn't stop him from watching as Harvey continued to suck, and he felt himself shoot into that greedy mouth. And then again and again, until he felt like he had nothing left to give. He collapsed to the couch again, moaning in appreciation, "Oh fuck, that was good."

There was a gulping sound and then Harvey sat back, licking his lips.

He swallowed. _He swallowed_. Muddled by the drug pumping through his veins along with the effects of a mind-shattering orgasm, he could only weakly groan and close his eyes at this knowledge. He would be masturbating to this night for the rest of his life, he absently realized.

"My turn," Harvey said, getting up tall enough to tuck his knees under Mike's thighs where they had met the couch. Mike lay limply as his legs were pushed back by Harvey's, and the taller man settled there, leaning over him. Mike partly opened his eyes at Harvey hovering above, before he kissed him again.

"That was so hot," Harvey mumbled passionately into his mouth before showering him with little kisses. He grabbed Mike's arm and directed his hand to his crotch. Mike puffed a breath through his nose as he encountered Harvey's straining cock, stretching the form-fitting briefs until they seemed like they would break. He wasn't sure how Harvey was enduring that, until he felt a wet spot and realized he was barely containing himself.

He groaned needily and fumbled at the waistband with both hands until he could pull them away and down, tugging them down Harvey's hips until his manhood was completely free. From his position he could look down and it was like his cock was right in front of his face. With apparent awe he ran his hands over the throbbing member, and Harvey groaned encouragement.

Mike had always been proud of his size—not too big, not too small—but Harvey's was thick and heavy in his hand. Maybe it was the angle but he was bigger than the other guys he'd been with in his wild "college" days, at the parties Trevor and his LSATs clients would invite him to. It was a bit intimidating, but not "porn-big" intimidating.

He licked his lips and tried to sit up, but Harvey didn't let him. A thumb brushed his lower lip and he met Harvey's eyes. "Next time," Harvey whispered, touching his forehead to his associate's. "Right now, I want to fuck you. Is that okay?"

Mike took a shaky breath at the thought, feeling arousal surge through him again. Before he could answer, Harvey interpreted it as fear and rushed to say, "You don't have to. I'm fine."

"Like hell," Mike rasped. "Lube's in the bathroom."

Harvey kissed him fiercely and then was gone. Mike sat up, head spinning pleasantly. Sounds of things falling and being shoved around came from the bathroom and Mike peered in and chuckled to himself as he watched Harvey frantically looking around. When he found it there was a noise of victory that had Mike chuckling harder.

Harvey came out, erection proudly displayed as he walked back into the room buck naked with a tube of lube. Holding the bottle up for inspection, he said brusquely, "Really? This is what you have?"

Mike huffed and shook his head. "Where do you want me?"

"Just like that," Harvey said, suddenly breathless. "Like I sucked you off until you were compliant, and then just pushed it in."

Mike fell back with a groan at the idea and tucked his legs up. Harvey was there within a second, lubed fingers pushing at his entrance. He flinched at the cold touch but he accepted the finger that breached him. It had been awhile but he remembered to stay relaxed, though the muscles fluttered at the invasion as if unable to decide what to do. Harvey watched him through almost-lidded eyes, judging how fast he could go based on Mike's reaction. Deeming him ready, another finger slipped in beside the other.

Mike clenched up automatically before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. It felt strange but he knew it would soon be great, and the more he relaxed the more Harvey pushed in. Soon he was rolling his fingers, stretching, and Mike was a panting mess. "Want— want you," Mike gasped.

Harvey groaned, free hand soothing his erection as he watched Mike wrapped around his fingers. He thrust them harder and Mike jerked as he felt pleasure shoot through him, legs twitching where he had them up out of the way. "Oh, there," he moaned, urging Harvey on. " _There_."

"Shit, I can't hold back, Mike," Harvey admitted lowly.

"C'mon," Mike groaned, delirious with want.

The fingers withdrew roughly, but Mike gritted his teeth and then the head of Harvey's cock was at his entrance. It pushed in and Mike grunted at the feeling, tensing. A couple of deep breaths and he nodded, and the dick was worked in slowly, inch by inch. And then Harvey was moving. Mike couldn't keep the sounds of pleasure from coming, because he was being fucked raw by his hot boss.

"Oh shit Mike," Harvey said in a stream of syllables, barely comprehensible. He held Mike's legs up by the crook of the knee and leaned forward to kiss and suck at Mike's jawline and neck. He mumbled things into the flushed skin there, as Mike made those delicious sounds that almost drowned them out. "Why haven't we done this before now? You're incredible, Mike. Incredible." They were almost loving, except that Mike knew it was just the sex.

And he felt it too, but words failed him. Harvey was reaching deep with each hard thrust, so very, very good, and he was stretched wider than he'd ever been. It was painful how good it felt. His own cock was twitching to hardness again.

Harvey noticed and relinquished his hold on one leg to smear a hand over it, still slick with a bit of lube. Mike almost shouted at being filled and stroked at the same time, in a skillful pattern that was going to completely unravel him. " _Harvey,_ " he gasped. "Oh fuck, let up, I can't—"

"Oh, you can and you will," Harvey said, voice ragged as he increased the pace, just loud enough to be heard over Mike continuing to moan. "If it helps, that's an _order_. Come for me." He rose up enough to look over his associate with passionate, dark eyes. "I want to watch you come _again_."

There was a reason Harvey was considered the best closer. But Mike couldn't, he just couldn't. It was too good and too much. "No, I can't," he gasped out. " _Fuck!_ "

Harvey refused to take that as an acceptable answer and didn't let up. Mike could plead all he wanted, but Harvey was going to make him come again. Mike could see it in the hard lines of his face, wanting.

He hadn't noticed before, but Mike suddenly realized he was clutching the sofa above his head with all the strength he had, braced in the curve of the seat and half-bent up so Harvey could thrust into him. Daring to let go with one hand, he threaded his fingers into the stiff lines of Harvey's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Harvey fucked his mouth with his tongue, too, hand stuttering on Mike's cock as his concentration broke. Mike groaned, not sure if he was relieved or disappointed at the lack of friction.

As the kiss and sex became wild and erratic, Mike took the opportunity to curl his fingers through Harvey's hair until it was a tangled mess. Harvey quickly noticed he wasn't as invested in the kiss and rose up, panting. Mike groaned at the sight. He was a complete mess: face lined with sweat, chest heaving with exertion, hair mussed. It was glorious. It was all his fault, too.

Almost unnoticed, so wrapped up in the pleasure and meeting Harvey's amused eyes, Mike was coming. His lips parted and he went rigid, cum spewing on his own chest. Harvey looked down and groaned, "Oh yeah." His hips stuttered and then he was withdrawing from Mike's tight body to fist his cock until he was coming, too. He moaned low in his throat as he shot over Mike, mingling his cum with Mike's. Mike, drained and in a daze, still had enough presence of mind to enjoy the sight, groaning in response.

Harvey sat on the couch beside him while he uncoiled his stiff body. He should get a towel or something, but he was too tired. The TV was still playing something as they sat quietly. After a few minutes Harvey turned to Mike and kissed him gently. Then he got up, tugging Mike with him, and they stumbled to the small shower together.

Harvey poked fun of how small it was, his choice of cheap shampoo, pretty much anything that wasn't suitable for his rich tastes, and Mike scoffed and replied with, "We can't all be rich."

* * *

The next day, after the long stresses of the day—just because Jessica was in power again didn't mean they could slack off—and Mike was about to leave his office, Harvey teased him by running a hand through his hair. By the time he was done dark blonde strands were falling in his face and sticking out in all directions. Mike's mouth went dry and he had a hard time coordinating himself to make it to the door. Harvey's laugh followed him out, and Donna took one look at his blush and gave him a secretive smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, NEVER have unprotected sex unless everyone involved gets tested! This is a work of fantasy--in the real world STD's exist, so please be safe.


End file.
